djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Veerthorne
'Early Life' Sarah was the youngest of three children and lived with a divorced mother. She has been a fan of wrestling since she was a little kid, but was also interested in playing music like her older brother. After she graduated high school when she was 18, she played bass guitar in her friend Christa's band. But after a year of being in the band, Sarah left to persue a career in wrestling (her and Christa are still friends). 'Wrestling Career' After Sarah left her band in 2003, she immediatley began to train for wrestling. She trained for seven months before getting hired by WWE, her ring name being Sarah Veers. However during her career with WWE, she was hardly ever used. She wrestled matches here and there, had a short run (and I mean short run) with the Women's championship, and even had rivalries with Lita and Trish Stratus. But all of those were short lived and Sarah was mostly just a valet. She valeted for Batista and Randy Orton when they were in Evolution, and also valeted for Chris Jericho in 2008. During that same time, she valeted CM Punk in ECW and even had a storyline relationship with him. She did little to almost no wrestling while she was with WWE. But finally in July of 2011, Sarah had enough of her talents going to waste and wanted her release from the company. Vince gave it to her and she was out (there were rumors that Vince was going to fire her anyway). Another reason Sarah left was because Vince was always pressuring her on taking out the purple highlights in her hair and cutting it, but she always refused to do it. Sarah spent the next few months in more wrestling training until she got hired by Dixie Carter and Sting from Impact Wrestling on November 2011. She debuted on the November 17th episode of Impact. After being able to defeat Madison Rayne fairly the week after, Sarah earned a Knockout's title shot at Final Resolution. At Final Resolution, she was successful at defeating Gail Kim for the title. Then at Genesis a few weeks later, she and her best friend Christa Sullivan became the new Knockouts Tag Team champions when defeating Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. She was also asked to go out on a date with Kazarian. On the January 12th episode of Impact, she defeated Winter for the first time in a non title match. Sarah and Christa accomapanied newcomer Amy Hardy to the ring on February 2nd. On February 9th, she defeated Mickie James in a warm up match before Against All Odds. At Against All Odds, she defeated Tara to keep her title. On the 23rd, she and Christa went with Amy Hardy to the ring with her match against Gail Kim. On March 1st, they once again went out with Amy with her match against Madison. On the March 8th episode, Sarah and Christa successfully defended their Knockouts Tag Team titles against Gail and Madison (with the help of Eric Young and ODB). At Victory Road, she defeated Madison Rayne to keep her Knockout's title. On the April 12th episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defeated Mickie James and Velvet Sky in a non-title tag team match. At Lockdown, Sarah defeated Velvet Sky to retain the Knockouts title and she also was successful at retaining the Knockouts tag team titles against Sarita and Rosita. At the April 19th episode, Sarah, Christa, and Amy Hardy defeated Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita in a 3-on-4 Handicap match. There were also clues of a possible stable between the three girls. On May 3rd, Sarah teamed up with Amy to defeat Gail Kim and Madison. That's also when they let everyone know about their new stable, The Extremetourage. During the May 10th episode, Sarah and Christa ran down to the ring and helped Amy after she was attacked by Gail Kim after her match. At Sacrifice, Sarah defeated Brooke Tessmacher to retain her Knockouts title. On May 17th, Sarah defended her title in a triple threat match against Brooke and Gail and won. On May 24th, she was in a backstage segment helping Gut Check segment wrestler Maddie after a beatdown on another Gut Check segment wrestler Fayne. At Slammiversary, Sarah retained her Knockouts title against Gail Kim after Gail tapped out of the Sharpshooter. On June 14th, Sarah defeated Madison Rayne in a quick match with Maddie in her corner. On June 21st, Sarah defended her Knockouts title against Mickie James and retained. At the July 5th show, Sarah and Christa with Amy in their corner retained their Knockouts tag team belts against Gail Kim and Madison again. At Destination X, Sarah went out during the Last Man Standing match and helped AJ Styles get the win after she pushed Christopher Daniels, knocking her (offscreen) boyfriend Kazarian out in the process. After the match however, she went to the knocked out Kazarian and tugged on his earlobe. On July 12th, Sarah went out with AJ when he tried to explain the problem between him and Claire Lynch to Daniels and Kazarian. When Claire said that AJ was the father of her baby, Sarah slapped her and Daniels, but pinched Kazarian's cheek before getting out of the ring. Later that night, she defended her Knockouts title against Gail Kim and won. On the July 19th show, Sarah, along with Harmony Daniels, went out with AJ when Ken Anderson called him out. After the match, they were in the segment with Claire revealing the proof that he was the father of her baby and also helped Katie Borden-Jones to the back after she nearly murdered Claire. On the 1000th episode of WWE Raw, Sarah and the rest of the Extremetourage made an appearance, with Sarah going by her WWE ring name Sarah Veers. She was first involved in a segment with Layla, Samantha Martin, and Brooke Warner. Brooke called Sarah insane, and Sarah didn't take it too well. Later that night during the wedding of Daniel Bryan and Brooke, Sarah interrupted first followed by Chelsea Benoit and the rest of Extremetourage and Generation Barrage and beat Brooke and Bryan down. On July 26th, Sarah teamed up with Tara to face Madison Rayne and Gail Kim. With Gwen Bischoff as special referee, Sarah made Madison tap out of the Sharpshooter and ended the match in under a minute. Later that night when Sarah and Harmony accompanied AJ to the ring, she was nearly attacked by Aces and Eights until Harmony pushed her out of the way and got attacked instead. 'Personal Life' Sarah is the youngest child of three. At birth she was diagnosed with Cerebal Palsy, but was able to overcome it and make people think she doesn't have it. She has dated, but only a few times and is straightedge. Since April due to a fight, Sarah and her older sister Stephanie have not been speaking. Sarah has a crush on Kazarian. After the date the night after Genesis, she and Kazarian are now dating. Siblings: Stephanie Veerthorne (Sister), Tyler Veerthorne (Brother) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Sarah Veers (in WWE) *Sarah Veerthorne (in Impact) 'Finishers' Solo *Crucifix Powerbomb *Sharpshooter Tag Team *Poetry In Motion (Irish Whip then gets down on all fours (Christa) Leg Lariat (Sarah) combination) *Metalheadache (Double Bulldog with Christa) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Sarah and Christa *The Extremetourage 'Wrestlers Managed' *Batista (during Evolution) *Randy Orton (during Evolution) *Chris Jericho (until 2009) *CM Punk (until 2010) *Amy Hardy *AJ Styles 'Title Reigns' *1 Time WWE Women's Champion *1 Time Knockout Champion (Current) *1 Time Knockout Tag Team Champion (Current with Christa) 'Entrance Music' *Holier Than Thou by Metallica (WWE theme 2003-2005, then until she left in 2011) *Guarded by Disturbed (WWE theme 2006-2010) *Drivel by The Union Underground (Current Impact theme) *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Extremetourage Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Extremetourage Theme 2) *Come What(ever) May by Stone Sour (Extremetourage Theme 3) *I Am I Am (Remix) by Dale Oliver (Used when going out with AJ) 'Twitter' Sarah's Twitter account is @ChocolateAddict25. She hardly uses it, but when she does she talks to her friends and family. She also puts up random pictures of her and Christa. Category:Wrestling OC's